


under the mistletoe

by theackles



Series: Married Destiel/Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Christmas, Christmas Party, Destiel - Freeform, Engaged, Explicit Sexual Content, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Sex, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas Milton-Winchester feels neglected at his first Christmas party at the Winchester home, and Dean is sure to make up for it as soon as possible. SMUT WARNING! Married!Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna point out this IS MY FIRST SMUT FIC THING so please don't hate on it too bad! I felt sort of awkward writing this even though I read stuff like this ALL the time, but yeah.
> 
> I'm gonna made a series devoted to married destiel, cause they're so fun to write.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Merry Christmas, everyone, or Happy Hanukkah!
> 
> Kudos and comments are definitely appreciated! TYSM! <3

Cas Milton-Winchester looked really uncomfortable standing in the middle of the quaint Winchester home. It was his first Christmas here, given he and Dean had only been married a little over a year. He’d met John and Mary a few times, often simply heard Dean talk about them, but John kept giving Cas the stink eye and Dean was pulled away by some long-lost cousins and a blond girl named Jo.

He stood sort-of in the kitchen, sort-of in the living room with a small glass of sort-of spiked expensive eggnog in a knitted red sweater that brought the embarrassed blush on his face out and obvious.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced over to see a broad chest, and continued to look up until he saw Sam’s face smiling down at him easily. It relaxed Cas just a little, despite feeling somewhat left out.

“Did Dean wander off?” Sam asked, as if it were a mandatory question for every holiday. Cas supposed it was.

He nodded, giving a half-ass smile that more resembled a frown.

“It’s your family, now, too, Castiel. Why don’t you go mingle?” Sam always had a habit – maybe it was a preference – to call Cas by his full name. Cas shrugged, and swirled his eggnog in the short wine glass. “We can go find Dean.” He offered, just as his fiance Gabriel – Cas’s lame brother, to be exact – came up and planted a tipsy, slobbery kiss on Sam’s collarbone because that’s all he could reach.

“Come onnnnn, babyyy!” Gabe tugged on Sam’s sweater, pushing hands underneath it. “Let’s get it onnnnnnnnn!”

Sam grimaced and slightly pushed Gabe away. “No more eggnog for you,” he plucked the cup out of his lover’s slightly shaking hands and sniffed it, his grimace deepening when it reeked of straight-up alcohol.

Gabe fell against Sam with a loud laugh and Sam sighed, giving Cas an apologetic look. “Sorry, I have to go put him to bed.”

Gabe perked up, “Oh yeah baby!”

Cas nodded and smiled at the two as Sam struggled to weave a stumbling, babbling Gabriel through tons of Winchesters and up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Which brought Cas back to somewhat depression. John had refused to let Cas and Dean share a room, at first, until Mary talked some sense into him. But when Sam showed up with Gabe and announced their engagement, John had been excited and let them have the guest room right off the bat. Cas felt unwanted, unloved, and abandoned, even though he really shouldn’t have. He was invited, and that should have been enough, really, but he supposed he wanted people to like him just as much as they loved the overly-adorable pair his brother made with Sam.

Cas finally decided to retreat after another hour of no-Dean and the warmth of too much alcoholic eggnog.

He made a turn towards the stairs when suddenly a pair of strong, familiar hands grabbed his waist and pulled him in. His back hit a soft, yet hard, chest and minty breath hit his ear and a nose nuzzled in his black hair.

“Where are you going?” Dean’s deep voice entered his ear and Cas shivered, even beneath the thickly knitted sweater he wore.

“I was...heading to bed,” he answered truthfully, because the only thing upstairs was the bedrooms and a bathroom. There was no party going on up there, except maybe Sam and Gabe, but he really didn’t want to think about that.

Dean turned him around and latched his hands at the small of his back while Cas pressed his hands firmly on Dean’s soft chest.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get away,” Dean apologized immediately, leaning down to peck Cas’s forehead. “I kept looking for you but every aunt and uncle and cousin wanted to pull me away.”

Cas rubbed one of his hands down Dean’s chest, plucking a small ball of lint off his green sweater that brought out his eyes. “It’s okay.” Because it was, Dean hadn’t seen most of this family for years and years. “It’s selfish of me to expect to have you all to myself.”

Dean scoffed and grinned. “You can be selfish all you want upstairs.”

Cas’s blush skyrocketed and he let his head fall to Dean’s chest, feeling it rumble with Dean’s warm laughter beneath his ear. Cas circled his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer, tighter, then squeezed him for a moment until Dean let out a fake whining noise.

“You know where we are, right?” Dean said suddenly. Cas looked up in time to see Dean glance up at the small mistletoe dangling above them on the doorframe. Dean grinned down at Cas and pulled him in, cupping Cas’s jaw in between either of his hands to tilt his face up.

Dean’s soft, plump lips met Cas’s somewhat colder, chapped ones, and Cas opened his mouth wantingly, letting Dean press a warm, candy cane tongue to Cas’s own, a small, frustrated sound at the back of his throat.

Then a flash snapped, and Dean ripped away to see Mary grinning enthusiastically as she took another picture of Dean’s confused glance and Cas’s flustered face, then a third when Cas looked around with his eyebrows pulled in and mouth swollen and Dean’s face gone confused to angry.

“You two are so adorable!” Mary cooed, coming up to snap another one and another as she walked away, snapping more and more of unsuspecting family members until John finally begged her to stop.

Dean let out a small laugh and tugged on Cas’s sweater, placing a sweet, short kiss to his throbbing mouth before nodding up to the stairs. “C’mon, lets go be selfish.”

Cas let Dean lead him up the stairs and into Dean’s old room where John had – completely out of spite and to be a jackass, Dean insisted – put two twin beds on opposite sides of the room.

Dean shut the door and pushed Cas flush against it, hot hands rubbing against the small abs Cas had from probably raking too much, and peeled the sweater off. He tossed it to the corner and dipped his head to suck on Cas’s collar bone, hearing the soft whine Cas produced shyly. Dean sighed and fell to his knees, trailing kisses all the way down Cas’s stomach towards the defined V that led into his dark jeans.

Above him, Cas stopped him and tugged Dean’s sweater off before letting him continue. Dean licked a hot tongue slightly beneath Cas’s jeans and then unbuttoned them, yanking them down his pale thighs and hooking a thumb in his briefs to tug them down, too.

Before Dean paid attention to Cas’s throbbing erection, he tugged off Cas’s combat boots and ripped his pants away, throwing them towards the forming pile of sweaters.

Then, Cas was in his mouth, throbbing and hard and warm.

Cas mewled against the door, his knees going weak and his hands bracing themselves against the doorknob and frame. His toes curled cutely by Dean’s knees as Dean swirled his tongue around his shaft, groaning deep in his chest, sending vibrations up Cas’s dick and into his stomach where he let out a high moan, hands grasping Dean’s hair and yanking.

Dean sucked around his head, hollowing his cheeks and tongue lapping at the ounce of precome dripping off.

“Pl-Please,” Cas pleaded, tears springing to his eyes like always when he got close.

Dean looked up through thick eyelashes and ran his tongue flat up against Cas’s dick, one hand grabbing his thigh to hold Cas up and the other beginning to trail along the sensitive underside of Cas’s balls, brushing oh-so-slightly against his entrance, trembling with anticipation.

Suddenly two of Dean’s long fingers rubbed up Cas’s stomach, until he held them in front of Cas’s mouth. “Suck.”

Cas did what he was told because his brain couldn’t function any coherent disagreement. He sucked hard on Dean’s two fingers, using his tongue to twirl around them, coating them in spit until Dean pulled the out and pressed one of them to Cas’s hole as the hand on his thigh went back to Cas’s dick to pump slowly and agonizingly.

Cas’s head fell back as Dean pushed one finger in, looking up at him through those fucking eyelashes as he pumped one finger in and out, then was rough to add a second one, crooking them slightly when he knew he could.

Cas let out a small scream, mouth falling open and eyes screwing shut, chest rising and falling deeply as he panted and neared his edge.

“D-De–”

“Shh,” Dean shushed him, curling his fingers tighter and watching Cas squirm and moan and whine above him.

“I-I’m gonna–”

Dean stopped altogether then, scooping a flushed Cas up in his hands and laying him delicately on Dean’s bed. Dean made quick work of his own pants and boxers, kicking them off with his boots and pulled Cas up to his knees.

Cas was faced with Dean’s painfully hard dick, and he took him quickly, lapping his tongue on the underside and sucking quickly. Dean hissed through clenched teeth and pushed Cas off, lifting his trembling thighs up and hooking Cas’s knees around his hips.

Cas clutched desperately at Dean, holding him in any possible way while Dean shushed him, burying his head deep in Cas’s hair as he thrusted in once. Cas let out a sob, the hot tears finally streaking his cheeks as he trembled and locked his ankles at Dean’s ass, desperately pulling Dean closer, willing him to go faster.

Dean kissed away the tears and thrusted faster, harder, hands grabbing Cas’s hips and lifting them upward.

Before Dean could clamp a hand over Cas’s mouth, Cas screamed, head falling back onto pillows and twisting as he gasped.

Dean panted above him, one hand leaving Cas’s hips to grab his neglected dick, and only pumped his hand roughly once, and then Cas was screaming again and coming hard, rolling his back up to meet Dean’s thrusts, come covering Dean’s hand and a piece of his stomach and Cas’s, too.

Dean continued on, burying his head deep in Cas’s neck as he groaned, keeping Cas’s hips lifted as he continued on until his stomach twisted, and then he emptied into Cas, rolling his hips up and in until it was over, and then he collapsed gently onto Cas’s panting, sweaty, sticky with semen chest. He placed a soft kiss to Cas’s rough, swollen lips and hummed softly.

“I bet everyone downstairs heard that.” Cas said quietly, fidgeting slightly underneath Dean, who groaned slightly and hardened slightly inside of Cas.

“Stop moving.” He grunted, pulling out with a wet noise and Cas frowned at the emptiness. Dean fell beside of him and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him in to be the little spoon. “I could care less if they heard.” He whispered into Cas’s ear.

**Cas hummed and let his eyes fall shut, and then they were both out.**


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue that I felt was necessary.

The next morning Cas woke up amazingly sore with Dean snoring softly into his neck, with warm arms wrapped around him and the sweet smell of sex lingering in the air. Dean groaned softly and shifted, moaning as he woke, and planted a soft, morning kiss to the vein on Cas's neck. "Mornin', sunshine," he hummed.

When they finally made it to breakfast, John and Mary could hardly look up from their plates and Sam was the only one who smiled politely at them and said good morning. Gabriel winked and wiggled his eyebrows just as Cas sat down across from him.

"Morning guys! I had a nice night. Did you?"

Sam nudged him and hissed, "Stop."

Gabe then leaned forward just a little and lowered his voice to Cas and Dean, who sat beside of his husband, and whispered, "At least  _we_ can be quiet."

"GABRIEL!" Sam shouted, "Castiel I am so sorry."

The End.


End file.
